Ch. 369 - Usual Suspects
Ch. 368 - Revisiting the Elizabeth Era Ch. 370 - Running of the bulls CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Louvre Museum Travel to Suspicions Arise! Find 12 hidden objects in Suspicions Arise! 2. Bronze Sphere Place 4 Vatican Museum Globe in the Garden 3. Deja Vu! Travel to Through the Never Paradox Find 6 differences in Through the Never Paradox 4. Resting Place Have 3 Museum Garden Bench in the Garden Upgrade 1 Vatican Museum Globe to Level 2 5. Eyes Wide Open Travel to Under Our Nose Find 12 hidden objects in Under Our Nose 6. Expanding the Horizon Travel to Park Guell Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Park Guell Time Warp 7. Misplaced Artifact Return to Egyptian Tomb Find 12 hidden objects in Egyptian Tomb 8. A Curious Case Return to St. Florian's Gate Find 12 hidden objects in St. Florian's Gate 9. Interrogation Travel to The Great Duel Time Loop Match 12 details in The Great Duel Time Loop 10. Winding Down Upgrade 1 Museum Garden Bench to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Vatican Museum Globe to Level 3 11. Irregularities Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 368 scenes Have 1 Louvre Museum Pyramid in the Garden 12. Complete Museum Tour Set Collect the Artist at Work and place it in your Garden 13. Crystal Pyramid Upgrade 1 Louvre Museum Pyramid to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Museum Garden Bench to Level 3 14. Entrance to Louvre Museum Upgrade 1 Louvre Museum Pyramid to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Louvre Museum Pyramid to Level 5 15. Build the Louvre Museum Complete the Louvre Museum Wonder 16. World's Largest Art Museum Upgrade the Louvre Museum to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Suspicions Arise! Earn 2 stars in Suspicions Arise! 3 Star Under Our Nose Earn 3 stars in Under Our Nose 3 Star Park Guell Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Park Guell Time Warp 3 Star The Great Duel Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Great Duel Time Loop 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 369 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 369 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 369 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Louvre Museum Ch.369/S.1 - Suspicions Arise! Who's ready to visit the most romantic city in the world? I know I am! We are making sure if things are safe in the Louvre Museum. Well with the ascension of the Time Thieves and all, we need to take extra measures. Nothing's suspicious here! Louvre Museum was on top priority because of the legendary Mona Lisa Painting. We have an upcoming Paradox to fix. Nevermind, Enrique already has taken up the task and have you seen *The Memory Eraser* device around Quest:Deja Vu! Ch.369/S.2 - Through the Never Paradox Deja vu? I know a Paradox will set in, it's a no-brainer! No, about the secret case of a common man Time Traveling across Timelines. How did he get access to a Time Machine? We have to interrogate that man to know more about the mysterious Time Travelers Interrogating might create another anomaly in this Timeline as the normal course of time will be altered because of our intervention. Get ready to fix more anomalies in this Timeline, Agent! I know you look confused, Agent. From what I know, someone is behind all this, someone's giving access to Time Machines to common people. Quest:Eyes Wide Open Ch.369/S.3 - Under Our Nose Let's stroll through some museums. The place with artifacts is the point of interest for these Time Thieves. Keep your eyes peeled, Agent! We might stumble upon another Time Thief! Did you see the Egyptian Artifact? A little out of place isn't it? We have to find out where this came from! Have to be quick about this. This might cause anomalies if it's from a different Timeline. Quest:Expanding the Horizon Ch.369/S.4 - Park Guell Time Warp Since Enrique took care of the Paradox by himself, I am settling down for a Time Warp. He was made my life much easier. The reason why we are here is twofold. Firstly, setting up nodes to survey the area. Secondly, to fix this Time Warp. Our priority is to fix the issue first, only then can we set up nodes. Ok, we are almost done! Let us set up the nodes. This should do! We now know what's going on with this place. We still have a Time Loop to fix. I will keep you posted. Quest:Misplaced Artifact Ch.6/S.3 - Egyptian Tomb Let's safely return the artifact. I have to run some tests to find where this is from. Ok! The results are here! We are heading to Egypt, it was obvious that this is an Egyptian artifact, still had to run tests to confirm its authenticity. Now, where does this belong? I am glad that it wasn't from another Timeline. You happened to see *The Memory Eraser*. It's been missing for a while now. Quest:A Curious Case Ch.223/S.3 - St. Florian's Gate Ready to brainstorm? We have to dif a little deeper on the illegal Time Travel case. If I interrogate the *Illegal Traveler*, I must do it before his memories were erased with *The Memory Eraser*. Sooner or later, we will have to fix another anomaly in the Alternate Timeline. That's my chance to grasp, also, we can't travel to the Alternate Timeline too many times. Out team might have already suspected something strange about us! As expected, we have a Time Loop to fix. You know this place, Agent! Quest:Interrogation Ch.369/S.5 - The Great Duel Time Loop Just as I predicted! We have to fix a Time Loop and it's in the Alternate Timeline By the way, I have *The Memory Eraser* with me, it's not lost actually. Although Tessa and Quincy might be worried. Anyway, Let me interrogate him! Is he hiding behind that pillar over there? ... It was given to him by someone. Someone, who wears a hood!